


Tinniat

by minkhollow



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is rotten in the state of Palestine; War does her best to minimize the damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinniat

**Author's Note:**

> Written Christmas Day 2003, in between family gatherings.  
> I am not Gaiman or Pratchett; I just borrowed for fun.

Something was amiss in Bethlehem.

Rumors had reached the palace, rumors of a new king being born somewhere around that area, to Nazarene parents down for the census. They troubled the king and one of his top advisers deeply.

The king jealously guarded what little actual power he had, taking pride in even the superficial bits of his position. If the people started putting their support behind someone else, however young, he could quite easily lose it all. Only after thinking of himself did he consider the position this might leave the Empire in.

His adviser had her own reasons for worrying about this mess. She could feel whatever was going on from here, and it was too damn _holy_ for her tastes. They hadn't had the full six thousand years yet, so she didn't think it was anything permanent; then again, she wouldn't put it past Heaven to cheat as badly as Hell, if given the chance.

In short, this wasn't sitting well with her stomach. It felt like something was... ignoring her - a new sensation, completely different from not wanting to be noticed, and one she didn't like at all.

"Clearly, something must be done about this."

She snapped out of her reverie at that, and replied, "I was just thinking that myself. Unfortunately, I seem to be at a loss for ideas."

"Most unfortunate, under the circumstances. You normally handle situations like this quite well."

"I'll think of something, no doubt." She would have to. It wasn't as though the king could do anything to her, if she didn't (a fact that he was well aware of, which is why she got off without using formalities when addressing him). She mainly had her own peace of mind to worry about. The irony of the situation did not escape her.

One of the servants entered the room, bowing low. "Visitors, my lord. Three of them. Shall I show them in?"

"Not yet," the king replied, upon seeing the speculative gleam in his adviser's eyes.

She waited until the servant had left the room before saying what was on her mind. "Perhaps these visitors are also trying to find this supposed new king. You could have them tell you where to find him, as a sort of payment for crossing your land, and then eliminate the threat yourself."

"It could work, yes. But what would you have me do if it does not?"

"Well... there are only so many people this 'king' could be. I mean, the child can't be more than two years old yet, can he? If the first method backfires, I would recommend a broader method of threat elimination."

"Do you really think that would be necessary?"

"It might be, if you wish to retain your power."

The king nodded slowly, and called for the visitors to be shown in. Now that she had at least come up with something that might solve the problem, War could allow herself to relax slightly.

Even the second option wound up failing them, and she never did get used to the feeling of being ignored.


End file.
